The White Light Ritual
by ambermichellev
Summary: A young woman by the name of Flemeth runs through a misty forest, Where a chance encounter with a powerful demon changes her life forever.
1. A Chance Encounter

She was running fast through the thick forest, Branches of trees slapping and scraping against her face, Her vision was clouded by the tree tops and the mist, Where was she? She lost all sense of direction during the chase, She stopped as she felt the whole world spinning around her, Her vision completely blurred and she suddenly felt very dizzy

"Hello, I was looking for you" A deep voice sounded around her, She spun around trying to find the source of the voice, Her skin crawled with unease as she found no person in sight "I'm right here", She looked right in front of her and was startled to find a man standing right in front of her, He was wearing some strange clothing, She had never seen anything like this man before.. She stared at him with her wide eyes wondering weather or not to back away.

"Oh don't worry, I'm here to help you!" The deep voice sounded from the man, It seemed out of place.. Such a deep voice coming out of such a young looking man, She looked around but could barely see anything in the dense fog, She looked back at the man and finally found her voice "Where am i?" She said croakily "You are in my domain, But don't worry dear child, You are not in trouble.. I have a deal for you"  
"A.. a deal?" The young woman said, she started to back away "Yes, I can make you powerful.. I can make sure those men that are chasing you .. Will never stand a chance against you ever, again.."  
"What are you talking about?" The girl nearly screamed but decided against it, It wasn't wise to alert the people chasing her of her whereabouts "Oh, you want to know who i am first.. Fair enough" The man suddenly changed, Flemeth stared in wonder as the man morphed into a disturbing figure, Twisted and broken.. The deep voice surrounded her "Better?"  
"What.. are you a ... a demon?" Flemeth said, slightly in shock "Demon, human.. Who are we to really judge what we are.. I am proposing a deal, Young lady, Do you wish to hear?"  
"I uh.." She took a step back "Yes.." She said, uncertainly "What i am proposing is this.. You and I will have a kinship"  
"A .. kinship?" She asked, staring up at the disgusting tormented figure in front of her, The mist was rising around her feet and she could hear the men closing in on the forest entrance, She turned back to the demon... "Uh, sure.. whats this kinship entail exactly?"  
"I will be a part of your mortal soul, and you will be all powerful.. I have been looking for you for a very long time, Young Flemeth"  
"How did you know my name?" The girl backed away slowly... "I wouldn't do that" The Demon waved his twisted hand and flemeth suddenly stopped moving, She stared up at the demon "We will be one, They are coming.. You have no other choice"  
"But what about my life.. What will happen? Will this kill me?"  
"No dear woman, This will make you stronger than anyone in all the lands, Now come here" He shifted back to the form of The Man, He retrieved a crystal from his pocket and Flemeth stepped forward.. He chanted several things she didn't recognize to the crystal, And a deep red light surrounded her and the demon... Creepy tendrils of skin flew out from the crystal, Blood slowly started pouring out all over the forest floor "Don't worry" The Demon said, sensing Flemeths uneasiness "Just touch the crystal, And this life will be so much better, For everyone"  
"Why.. why should i do this?"  
"Because this world will be lost if you don't, You may very well be one of the most important people in this world"  
"Why, What do i do?" She stepped closer to the crystal, Blood soaking her bare bruised feet, The blood seemed to shift into some sort of black vine, It slowly creeped up her legs and arms "You save the hero" He said, his deep voice all around the forrest and in Flemeths head at the same time, The blood vines were rising up to Flemeths face, She started panicking "What.. whats going on?"  
"Salvation" The demon touched one long slender finger against the Crystal, Flemeth stared around her.. Several men entered the clearing, Osen's men.. They stared at the ritual being preformed right in front of them "There she is!" One of them yelled "GET HER!" Flemeth quickly grabbed the crystal with her blood soaked hands, The blood vines rose up to the sky and an explosion of deep red light blew the clearing up, Trees lay dry and dead in the wake, Osen's men lay stunned and Flemeth stood at the center of the ritual front, The demon entering her body was complete pain.. Flemeth fell to the ground screaming for Osen's men to murder her already, Until the ground lit up with hot white light and exploded under her.. Osen's men died instantly, and flemeth was nowhere to be seen.


	2. The Vengence Calling

-  
The Vengence Calling

"I call upon the fources of vengence" Flemeth screamed angrily "I CALL UPON THE FORCES OF VENGENCE, Answer my plea!" She said louder, She crossed the room and stared out of the tower window, Connobar would pay for what he had done, She was disgusted and betrayed. She wanted nothing more than to murder every single one of the men and woman that reside here in this prison of a tower. "Hello" A deep voice said from behind her, She spun around on her feet to face The Demon

"Finally" she said impatiently "Now will you do what i asked?"  
"It depends, what did you ask?"  
"Stop playing games with me, You know what i called you here for. Do not go back on your word"  
"Oh, i haven't gone back on anything"  
"So will you do it? Will you make me strong enough to cast my anger down upon them?"  
"Oh yes.." The man/demon/spirit said, He reached out with his slender finger and took a strand of Flemeth's hair, He conjured fire out of nowhere and the strand burned, Flemeth stared "What are you doing?" She said, flames suddenly burst around her, licking at her body and face, An angry orange color.. The flame seemed to move upwards as if it had a mind of it's own, Flemeth stared in shock "No, no this is not what i meant.. No no" Her screams were suddenly drowned out by a loud whirring noise, The noise stopped suddenly, The demon was gone and Flemeth opened her eyes, They abrubtly turned a deep red color.. She turned toward the steel door keeping her locked away, She walked through the tower of flames and touched the door softly, It crumbled to the ground.. She, or the demon.. Smiled.

"Human, demon.. Who are we to question what we are?" Flemeth said, walking through the ruins of the door. 


End file.
